The present invention relates to a magnetic field detector. A prior art magnetic field detector is disclosed in DE-OS No. 24 26 420, in which the magnet is surrounded by a U-shaped yoke, with one pole of the magnet being in a supporting relationship with the center leg of the yoke. On the other pole, two magnetic-field-dependent semiconductor resistors are arranged, one adjacent to the other, and a magnetic foil of soft magnetic material that controls the magnetic field is slidably disposed thereon. The cited prior art has a particular problem regarding the interconnection of the magnetic-field-dependent semiconductor resistors, with the connectors of a printed circuit or other mating connection of the circuit.
It is the object of the present invention to solve the problem of designing a magnetic field sensor of the above-recited nature so as to permit it to be easily inserted into a printed circuit, or to which connection can be easily made with a corresponding connector.